Ultamate prank pretend to be Edward Elric the fma
by Dark princess-of-anime
Summary: I was just an ordinary kid. I had a mom a dad and a brother. The only thing is that I'm a lot like Edward Elric I hate milk, I'm short, I don't like being called small, and I do short rants! this is the story of how I ended up in the body of Edward Elric
1. Chapter 1

_**Authers Note**_

_**This is my first story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fma**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~START CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Chapter 1**

** I was being pulled up by my hair by none other then Envy. My friends were all shocked that I wasn't fighting back. Alphonse who looked like a bag of bones that reminded me of how people looked in WWII at work camps was shocked, but what they didn't know was that I wasn't Edward Elric. I was a high school student that was a anime fangirl. That happened to act a lot like Ed. My name is Alice Chestire. Now you must be wondering how I got into the body of Edward Elric. Before I get to that let me tell you about my life, family, and my friends...**

** I was day dreaming of a story for Fullmetal Alchemist when my dad Allan called for dinner. On my way down I quickly made sure that I didn't look like I had been asleep and smiled. I had long wavy redish brown hair with blond highlights and soft golden cat like eyes. I'm 15 years old and pretty short about 5'1 in hieght. I had tan skin from living in Florida for six years.**

** I had on a white tanktop with a blue ribbon and a long blueish white skirt that went to my ankles. I also had a blue flower clip in my hair, I had bangles on my wrists and wore flipflop wedges with blue flowers.**

** As I made my way down to the second floor from my room/attic mydad suddenly yelled "Alice! Get the hell down here now!" I blinked thinking that this couldn't be good. When I saw my dad with a chicken on his arm. "Hi... dad... a-and... Chicken! HEHE" I snickered. The "chicken" sneared at me and said "SISSY! Y-you jerk!Why did you do that to me I'm your brother for gods sakes ... DAMNIT!" The chicken yelled/growled. "aw... is the widdle chicky mad at lil ol me!" I teased." come on Ben... I'm your sister so... forgive me!"I said with puppy dog eyes.**

** "Alice! you...are... you are in huge trouble missy!" dad said clearly pissed off. "well in my defense my friends Terra and Hatori helped me with the prank for revenge...after all he ripped up our host club manga." I reasoned.**

** Dad who had greying brown hair and cat like brown eyes sighed "fine... fine kid fine."Ben was glaring at me and said oh so sweetly " I hate you I freachin hate you sister!" sighing I came to the bottom of the steps and grabed a bucket of ice water that was hidden from view. Then I promptly dumped it on Bens head,and his cat like blue eyes apeared as well as his bleached blond hair. The seven year old boy was wearing cargo shorts with a black T-shirt and sneackers.**

**Dad on the other hand was covered in flour he had on a white apron, black slacks and a red t-shirt for he is a baker. You see my family and me live in a four story house and own a cafe on the first floor of our house and I happen to live in the attic."well it's been fun and all but Terra, Hatori, and me are meeting at lock it with a key cafe/book store. so no dinner for me thanks."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~WITH TERRA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Meanwhile Terra graoned" where in the hell are those two tacos..." everyone stared at the strange girl. She had sea foam green hair and red eyes. She was 5'4 in hieght and worea black shirt that showed off her middrif and tight black pants with boots. She also had on black fingerless goves. "where do you think they are shadow?" Terra questioned the groups black cat shadow who they found six mounths ago. So far we were taking turns taking care of him. This week was Terras turn but she is giving him to Alice for her week. Sighing she played with the red ribbon around his neck. Shadow looked up at her with his crimson orbs and mewed happily...  
**

**"Terra!...Terra!" I shouted at the top of my lungs while grinning like a idiot. "Huh...oh it's you..."she said dryly" where the hell have you been!" I opened my mouth to say that I pulled the prank on Ben but my cell phone suddenly rang. 'Hey, hey hey hey hey STUPID!'...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**AN. hey this is my first story and I decided to leave it at a cliff hanger because the chapter was too long...**

**well next chapter should be out soon**

**~dark princess-of-anime~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the late update I lost every thing and this is all I had on chpt 2...Once again I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: i don't own fma, any anime mentioned, and songs mentioned

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Hey,hey,Hey STUPID!'Played and I quickly answered it "Hello?...Hey Hatori...uhuh...yea...I understand... sure let me ask Terra...It should be fine with my dad... hang on..." what's going on? Is that Hatori?" Terra questioned with Shadow perched on top of her head." Yea...well she can't meet us...because...well...because she got fullmetal alchemist on dvd including brotherhood!" I squeeled.

"Lucky...Taco" Terra mumbled filled to the brim with envy... That's when she started to day dream about a certon cross dressing palm tree..."Oh Envy" she drooled. "um uh... Terra...TERRA! Snap out of it! Terra you drooling! Gross! Come on Terra!" I yelled trying to get her attention... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stupid Alice! Why did she do this to me over some stupid host club manga!" Ben yelled "WHY-_POUNCH-_WHY-_POUNCH-_WHY-_POUNCH-_**WHY! **Stupid Alice!" Ben exclaimed while puonching the wall in Alice's room. "Ben are you done with that shower yet! or are you stealing you sister's bra's again you are aren't you!"Allan shouted teasingly."Dad! I'm not a little kid any more I'm seven years old now!"Ben shouted when suddenly Alice's spare cell phone rang..._'__**I'M A TOCO GIRL IN A TOCO WORLD! COME ON TOCO LET'S GO PARTY!' **_

Ben groaned as he picked up the phone..."Ello, Alice! What do you want! **I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! **What! w-w-w-what! do you mean love you to! what do you want Alice?...oh...yea...uhhuh...NO!... not happening Alice!...uge...fine...DAD! Phone for you!" Ben shouted as his dad came into the room." What are you doing in here Ben now unless you want you _sister _mad at you go play in traffic please!" Allan said uncareingly to his son."Hello? Alice... Hatori is on her way over got it...Okay you and Terra will be here in half an hour...Yea they can spend the night ...Alice!...Alice! Hello?...Alice..." Allan groaned Alice had once again hung up on him and that was the 10th time this week alone...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young girl about 15 years old with dark brown hair in a bun and icey clear blue eyes that is 5'5 in hieght. She wore a T-shirt that said 'Your knowledge of alchemy could be questioned at any time.' with the transmutation for flame alchemy on it. She had on jeans, sneakers, and a messenger bag on her shoulder. In her hands she carried a plastic bag that looked as if it was going to _-rrriiiippp-crash-. "Oh, _come on" the girl said 'I told you Hatori you should have just put it in your messenger bag with the rest of you random crap' a voice at the back of her head said. "Oh shut it you-you ah stupid Neji" Hatori muttered.

"Hatori!...Hatori!~ Alice bought me ice cream~...oh yea you big silly Taco! You abandend me~" Terra screamed really hyper from eating ten icecream cones at the cafe. "Hey-_pant_-Ha-_pant_-tori,ha" I panted poor little Shadow was hanging on to Terra's shirt sleeve. "Mmmmwwwwhahahahahahahahah!..." Terra laughed crazily. "Okay...guys...um"I started "Where are we haveing this marathon of fma...ah guys!** Damn it stop fangirling and listen to me!"** I shouted annoyed. "..." Hatori and Terra said shaking in terror when they only they were squeeling in excitment a moment before when I said fma.

"Now where are we haveing our marathon huh!" I questioned pissed off. "Uh...w-we can't have it at the dojo because sensei is at a compatition" Terra said fearfully for you see when I get really mad I explode so much that I will beat you black and blue. Luckily I don't mad easily since it takes a lot to make me explode! Although when I'm called small or short I expode with no contole. I'm ussually pretty calm cool and collected...except when I hear the names my favorite anime charactors names that is."...lice...ice...Alice!-snap out of it toco girl~! Live~ I say live!~" Terra yelled slapping me be tween each word."_Al...Wake up!~"_ someone said sweetly "_awww~ how cute your a cute one you are Aren't you Alice_~"

Meanwhile with Hatori and Terra. "Why did she pass out Hatori? Huh?" Terra said pacing around worriedly. "Terra calm down she has a high fever so let's get her home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile with me in dream land...

The mysterious person had suddenly mewed...'huh' I thought as I looked in front of me..."S-S-S-S-S Sh-Shadow!" I shouted in surprise. "Hello Alice" he said creepily "do you remember me?" "Remember? Remember what? What do you mean-"I suddenly cut off when I remembered when I had ran away from home...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood soaked to the bone. It was pouring out and I was alone...dad should have picked me up an hour ago...

~~~~~TOBECONTINUED~~~~~~

Hi sorry for the wait I lost my story draft and this is all I had typed up so chapter 2 is kinda cut in half I'll update when I find the papers Once again really sorry!~BOWS~ Sorry!

~Dark princess-of-anime~


End file.
